LITTLEST PET SHOP THE MOVIE: The Shadow of Delilah
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Delilah was an evil Indian monitor lizard who fought against a legendary mongoose hero in the distant past. According to that legend, the magical artifact the mongoose hero possessed was shattered, and its pieces scattered across the globe. It turns out that Sunil has a shard. But an evil cobra named Krishna has another one, and he will stop at nothing to claim the other shards.
1. Scene 1: Past and Present

_**A/N: I have to get a few things out here. This is meant to be like the show, meaning there will be weird out of no where stuff and scenes whre random music suddenly kicks up in the background. Also, I really hate to do this, but you might have to look up L-zard's Crew on LittlestPetShop The Show Wiki, since I'm not gonna go and describe all of them in detail every time. You're just gonna have to know what each of them look like.**_

_**One last thing. I want to dedicate this story to Miss Storyholic, who wrote the amazing story **_**"The Performer." ****_She also helped me to give Keldeo an occasional break, and start petting the Littlest Pets._**

**_And so, without further ado. . ._**

* * *

_HASBRO STUDIOS PRESENTS_

_Written by Matthais Unidostres_

_Directed by Meghan McCarthy_

* * *

_Long ago, in the mystical land of India, when mankind was not obsessed with building cities and lived simply, animals of all kinds ran carefree and lived well throughout the subcontinent. The animals lived in harmony and balance throughout this land. There were carnivores and herbivores. Predators and prey. Animals lived and died in the way nature intended them to. No life was wasted. Every life served its purpose. It was the epiphany of the Circle of Life._

_However, it was not to last forever._

_For there rose from the west an evil _Bis-cobra_. The female had been called by many names:_ Bengal monitor, Indian monitor, Guishaap, Goshaap, Goh, _and _Ghorpad. _Some of the names were more inventive, such as _"The Devourer," "The Green Demon," _and even_ "The Devil's Bride."

_The emerald scaled lizard called herself Delilah, and she loathed the harmony of the Circle of Life. She desired to destroy the delicate cycle and recreate Nature in her own image. For she felt that she was superior to all other animals, and felt that their purpose was only to feed her, or amuse her before they fed her. And so, she sought to put all of India under her claw. She planned to do so by using a relic of immense power; The Bell of Obedience, which was looped around her neck by a pink ribbon._

_Delilah would stride into the dens and settlements of animals, and ring the bell loudly for all to hear. The power of this bell caused all to hear it to submit to Delilah's commands. Before long, Delilah had a multitude of slaves, which before long became her meals. The only creatures Delilah spared were the Cobras, who she felt kinship with due to the lizard connection. And so, Delilah was protected by an army of vicious Cobras, who were actually loyal to her without the Bell's influence, for Delilah's rule allowed for the Cobras to slaughter as many Mongoose as they wanted to._

_However, the news of this travesty soon reached the ears of other creatures, mostly other Mongoose, further away from Delilah's sphere of influence. With mankind not understanding or wanting to get involved in the affairs of animals, it was up to the Mongoose to stop this madness. Luckily, the Mongoose had magic of their own._

_One Mongoose, a turquoise one named Pantantra__ possessed an artifact that had been carved from a star that fell to Earth from the Heavens. It was a mass that burned white hot in the sand, and became a blue crystal when cooled, and was made into a pentagram that hung from a cord of silver. This object represented the value of all life, the right for all creatures to live their own lives, and the fact that all animals should be able to play their own role in the Circle of Life. It was called, the Star of Dharma._

_And so, with the power of the Star, Pantantra__ led an army of Mongoose against Delilah's army of Cobras. He faced Delilah on his own._

_Delilah used the power of the Bell of Obedience, while Pantantra fought back with the Star of Dharma. The Bis-cobra and Mongoose fought with their strongest magic. Delilah fought with evil, dark magic that came from the selfishness in her heart. However, Pantantra fought back with good, light magic that came from the respect and care that he had for all living creatures. The battle was vicious, long, and arduous. But in the end, the Cobra army was knocked down, and Pantantra emerged victorious. At the conclusion of his battle, Delilah was vanquished in a flash of light, and the bell was apparently lost forever. However, from the heat and strain of battle, the Star of Dharma was shattered into pieces and apparently scattered to the ends of the Earth, leaving Pantantra with only the center piece of it._

_Nevertheless, Pantantra was heralded as a hero, and it was said that the center piece of the Star of Dharma still possessed a considerable amount of power. Over the years, Delilah, Pantantra, and the Star of Dharma faded into legend and folk-lore. However, it is still whispered that the shards of the Star of Dharma still exist, and that they all posses unbelievable magic power. For it is still believed by some of the Mongoose, and many of the evil Cobras who have not forgotten their ancestors' losses from Pantantra's army, that whoever collects all the shards of the Star of Dharma and restores it to its original state, will have the power to rule over all of India. . .perhaps even all the world._

_And yet. . ._

_Others still say that it posses the power. . ._

_To restore the Bis-cobra Queen herself. . ._

* * *

LITTLEST PET SHOP:

**_*. . .The Shadow of Delilah. . .*_**

* * *

"Kick it!" L-zard yelled.

Skink hit play on the pink boom-box as a song from _Phoenix In Ashes_' newest album played loud through the little Hollywood alley the reptilian crew called "The Docks." The electronic, almost video game-like music was perfect for dancing.

Clearly no one human ever was lucky enough to show up during one of these nights. Otherwise, they would be completely shocked at the choreography the reptiles were performing. In center was the master himself. The green gecko, sporting his yellow hooded sweatshirt, his yellow tinted sunglasses, and pair of plastic pearl necklaces, was a blur as he spun round and round. He could become a perfect yellow and green sphere as he break-danced, thanks to his yellow skull cap.

The other 4 boys of the crew of 9 joined L-zard as they danced as one, kicking their leg and swinging their arms in perfect sync to the beat and to each other. The energy the music gave them fit perfect with the track's title, "Sugar Rush."

The lizards took heavy steps as electronic dub-steps where thrown in the mix. L-zard led his crew with carefully played out nods of the head combined with backward steps and sideways slides.

The music suddenly went quiet with the sound of a symbol. The other 4 females then jumped onto the makeshift stage. They each paired up with one of the other guys, and then the dub-step started again as they stomped and slid to the beat. It was as if L-zard was connected to the music and through him his entire crew connected into the beat and rhythm. As he danced in the center of his crew, he felt complete harmony throughout his entire being-

_CLICK!_

The music stopped.

L-zard stood still for a second, still in the middle of a dance pose, and then turned to look along with the rest of his crew.

On the stop button of the boom-box was a tail. A long, olive green tail with three pairs of black bands on it. Connected to the tail, was the evil looking head of a cobra.

The cobra's pink eyes were fixed right on L-zard.

"Yo, guy and gals! There's a snake in the grass, yo!" Lemonface said.

3DGB blinked and shook his head, "Uh, there ain't any grass here."

Skink threw his lollipop at 3D's head, which bounced right off and came right back to his hand.

"Ow," 3D moaned.

L-zard tapped his foot as he addressed the cobra, "Yo, snake guy. Rule number one around here. You no mess with our music. Cause if you mess with our music . . ."

Lazy Susan made a show of snapping her fingers in a circle and said threateningly, "We mess up your _face_, yo!"

The cobra hissed thoughtfully, and then curled his lips into a blood chilling smile. And then, he raised his body high so everyone could see what was looped around his neck. It was a leather collar, with a triangular piece of blue crystal. The crystal pulsated in a slow rhythm with blue light, as if it contained a small LED.

After letting it shine in the moonlight for a while, the cobra went back down his belly and hissed, "Ssssssso. What do you have to sssssay, my friend."

L-zard merely stroked his black goatee. L-zard was always remarkably calm under pressure, but then again, rarely did he face any pressure, at least to the knowledge of his crew, anyway.

"Nice rock?" L-zard said with a shrug of the shoulders.

The cobra hissed threateningly, spraying spit at L-zard. "Do not try to deccccccieve to Krissssssshna!" he hissed, his eye blazing with fury.

"Yo! Grab him, crew!" L-zard shouted as he pointed and jumped backwards.

Ted Dancin' and 3DGB both charged at Krishna at once. Fish Sauce, however, charged the snake head on and recklessly, his only remaining eye filled with the fire of battle.

A cobra can strike at speeds that boggle the imagination. The lizards didn't have a change to catch Krishna as he shot forwards. Bearded Lady soon found herself in the serpents evil embrace.

L-zard's crew stood still as stone as they gawked at how Krishna's olive green tail was wrapped tightly around Bearded Lady's purple neck.

"I didn't want to do thissssss," Krishna hissed sadly, making sure his tail allowed Bearded Lady to breath while not letting her escape at the same time, "Aren't we all reptilessssssss? All I want issssss the truth, and then we can do buissssnesssssss."

Krishna looked eyes with L-zard.

"Well?" the cobra said.

L-zard closed his eyes and drummed his fingers against his forearm. Bearded Lady's sounds of desperate struggling quickened his thought process. Wordlessly, and to everyone's complete shock , L-zard pulled off his yellow skull cap. But what shocked them even more was what he pulled out of it.

It was a crystalline shard, identical to the one around Krishna's neck.

L-zard tossed it over to Krishna, and watched it bounce and slide across the asphalt to the waiting cobra. As it slid to a halt, L-zard remembered. . .

* * *

_"Stop, thieves!"_

_A younger L-zard looked out from the newspaper tent he was taking shelter in as a pair of rough looking men wearing panty-hose over their faces ran by, with a cop in hot pursuit. One of the men was holding a burlap sack filled to the point of bursting. It jingled with ever step._

_They didn't notice the small slit in the sack._

_Just as they passed L-zard, something small and shiny fell out through the slit and landed on the sidewalk in front of him._

_When the people had ran off, L-zard crept out towards the small blue crystal shard. He couldn't help but admire it._

_"Hmm, nice rock, cool piece of ice, lucky charm I'd bet," he said. Then, almost without thinking, L-zard took off his skull cap, put it inside of it the shard wouldn't cut his head, and put the cap back on. He patted his head three times, and then walked on-wards._

_Later that night he discovered the abandoned boom-box at The Docks._

* * *

L-zard looked up at Krishna and said, "There, buddy! You got your ice! Now make like MJ and Beat It, yo!"

Krishna looked at the triangular shard and hissed. He moved his coils and released the girl lizard, who quickly scampered on all fours and got behind L-zard.

"You do not underssssssstand," Krishna said, "I got angry becausssssssse you hid ssssssssomething from me. I grabbed your friend becaussssse you attacked me. I don't want to ssssssteal thisssss treasssure. I want to sssssssshare the power you are ssssssso closssssse to tassssting."

"Whoa, hey, looky here. We're dancers. Not riddlers," L-zard said while tapping his foot impatiently.

Krishna chuckled and said, "Well, let me sssssshow you what I mean." Krishan pointed to the shard on the ground with his tail. "Pick it up. Go on."

L-zard eyed the snake suspiciously, as did everyone else. No longer sesning any anger in Krishna, L-zard decided to go ahead. When L-zard had the glowing crystal in his hand, Krishna spoke up, "Now, touch yoursssss to mine."

Krishna held his neck out to L-zard. Not sure where he was going with this, L-zard stretched out his hand to Krishna's collar.

The moment the two crystals touched, L-zard's mind was literally blown. Hundreds of images shot through his mind at sonic speeds. First he saw what looked like the past. Cobras, mongoose, and battles. But then, he saw the future. _His future. _He saw everything he ever wanted, although most of the stuff weren't things he even considered, but now that he saw them, he wanted them. _A lot._

L-zard found himself sprawled out face up on the ground with eyes full of spots. When his vision cleared, he saw that he was being shaken awake by nearly his entire crew. He pushed through the small crowd around him and shouted, "WHOA MAN! That was trippy, yo! That ice is, like, magic! And I don't mean magic like, wishing on a star or a jerk genie who messes everything up, but magic as in, HOLY FLIES! THE WORLD'S FULL O' BURIED TREASURE AND I JUST GOT THE MAP! YO!"

Krishna gave a hissing laugh and said, "Ssssssee. Thesssssse crysssssstalsssss can grant you your heartssssss desssssiressssss. Familiesssssss of your own, people to take care of you, your own danccccccce ssssssstudio. . ."

Krishna slithered closer to Fish Sauce and looked at his eye patch. "I believe I know what you want mosssssst of all," Krishna hissed.

Fish Sauce narrowed his eye, "You don't know the half of it."

"Hmm," Krishna said, then he looked around at the entire crew, "I could sensssssse that the sssssshard wasssss around here, but I couldn't ssssssteal from my fellow reptilesssssss. Sssssso, you all will partake in the good fortune I have dissssssscovered."

"Whoa, hold on a beat or two," Ted Dancin' said, "What, is there some kinda hocus-pocus magic going on here?"

"You bet your life, y'all!" L-zard shouted, "This stuff is legit! Kris here may not be the friendly type, but he's got the goods, and he's sharing it with his lizard homeboys! I'd be a fool not to want a piece o' that!"

"Umm," Bearded Lady half whispered.

"Ah, yesssss," Krishna said as he fixed his eyes on the purple lizard, "Asssss I sssssaid, I only ressssstrained you for my own sssssaftey. I cccccccertainly couldn't bite any of you for obvioussss reassssonssss. I needed cooperation. But now, that issss behind ussssss, and you now have sssssuch incredible richesssss at your fingertipssss. All I assssk," Krishna then bowed down low, his hood appearing to droop, and said sincerely, "Isssssss that you forgive me."

Bearded Lady blinked, "_Well," _she then smiled and adjusted her magenta baseball cap bashfully and said, "Fine. Let's skip to the next dance track, bro."

Krishna gave a hissing laugh and stood tall, "Ah, I undersssstand your, how you say? '_lingo_' perfectly." As he stood, it was shown that L-zard's shard had fused together with Krishna's shard, like two pieces of a puzzle. "Oncccccce we posssssesss all 6 sssssshardss, the magic will truly begin."

"Oh yeah!" L-zard shouted as he spun in a circle, and came down to break dance in a ball. He slid to a halt and said, "Well, crew, what do you think? I'm sold on this magic, you guys in or out?"

"I'm in all the way," Bearded Lady said with a smile.

"Eeyup," Fish Sauce said.

"Cool breeze," Forky said.

"Heck, yeah!" Lazy Susan said with a snap of her fingers.

"I'm with L-zard," Ted said as he held his white and blue jacket.

"Cool and a mule," 3DGB said while giving a double thumbs up.

"Sounds so exciting!" Lemonface squealed.

"Fine, let's get this show on the road," Skink said as he tossed his lollipop up and down.

L-zard turned to Krishna and said, "Alright, Kris my man! So where do we get the rest of that ice?"

Krishna tasted the air with his tongue and hissed softly, "I feel it within me, my lizard friendsssssss. Our next dessssssstination issss _crysssssstal_ clear to me."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Sugar Rush**_** is a real song created by **_**Phoenix In Ashes _and _Gaugen. _You can find it on _Phoenix Ashes _Youtube channel. It's a very good song and fit the opening scene perfectly. Favorite, thumbs up, and subscribe to _Phoenix Ashes' _channel. Thank you for writing such a good song, _Phoenix Ashes. _Keep on rocking!_**

**_(_Phoenix Ashes _also made an awesome remix of the Littlest Pet Shop theme song, which happens to be the theme/credits music for this entire movie. Like I said, favorite, thumbs up, subscribe)_**


	2. Scene 2: That Gut Feeling

Mahabalipuram is a port city of South India, dating back to the 7th century, around 60 km south from the city of Chennai in Tamil Nadu. Fate lent a hand when the massive tsunami that caused so much devastation in Asia also uncovered a complex network of 20 ancient temples. In front stood three statues depicting an elephant, a lion, and a flying horse. The ancient city captivated all who saw it. Both people and animals.

One small, turquoise mongoose, barely 4 years old, had wandered away from his parents. He had crawled through the ruins, his wide eyes taking everything in. He had seen the statues and stone blocks many times before, but now he wanted to see the inside. So, he entered a hole in one of the walls. Past through the barnacles, down a hole too small for man to take any notice off.

Underground, under the temple, something sparkled. The young mongoose's hands grasped around the pointy object. His paws felt a metallic cord attached to it. His heart pounded as he jumped to the obvious conclusion, but he held back his excitement as he held the object close while backtracking through the tunnels. Before long, he was back out in the light. As the sun shone on the object, the mongoose panicked as he stood in the ruins of the Indian temple. He held in his paw what could only be the center fragment of The Star of Dharma! He had heard the legend so many times! It just had to be! But then, he could hear his name being shouted out at him. His parents were approaching.

The mongoose hugged the jagged blue jewel close to his chest. They would take it away from him! They would say he was too young to possess such a thing! They would chastise and punish him from even touching such a rare and dangerous artifact! Therefore, the little blue mongoose did the only thing he could think of. He threw his head back, opened his mouth, tossed the crystalline object up high, and caught it in his mouth. He forced the object, silver cord and all, down his esophagus with all his might. Soon, the deed was done. The object rested safe within the mongoose's stomach.

And then. . .light!

Light so bright that it threw him back miles and miles and miles and miles and-

"AH!" Sunil gasped as he sat up on the cushion he was napping on.

"Ha-ha! Gotcha! Rise and shine!"

Pepper Clark stood in front of him holding a camera. The flash bulb was still hot. The skunk grabbed the photo and laughed at Sunil's drooling face.

Sunil growled, "Give me that picture!"

Pepper winked and ran off, with Sunil in hot pursuit.

_(Cue Littlest Pet Shop song "Perfect For You")_

_Ya like to have fun in the sun  
You and L-P-S  
You're just like one_

Vinnie was practicing some break dance moves in the corner. He did the worm and started to spin on the ground in a ball. Penny Ling was dancing with him, twirling around while holding her ribbons. Pepper knocked into Penny Ling, causing her to spin around like a tornado. Sunil past Vinnie, causing him to spin on his head like a top.

_You wanna dress up or go ou-ou-out  
For that there's a pet  
There's no doubt!_

Zoe Trent was trying on a pink hat with a bunch of white flowers and cherries on it. She was admiring herself in a mirror, when Pepper ran behind her, the breeze causing the hat to come down and cover her eyes. She gasped and reached up to fix it, but then Sunil pretty much bowled her over, scattering cherries all over the place.

_Get your pink shades (Pink shades!)  
And move on (Move on!)  
Get the pets you love and you're gone!_

Minka Mark suddenly jumped down wearing pink sunglasses. She lifted them up and gasped when she saw the cherries. She quickly gobbled them up as Zoe growled as she threw down her hat in frustration and glared after Sunil.

_Who are you?  
Watcha' wanna do?  
There's a Littlest Pet Shop perfect for you!_

Russel looked through the glass window and into the store. He could see Mrs. Twombly reading a newspaper behind a cash register.

_Who are you?_  
_Watcha' wanna do?_  
_There's a Littlest Pet Shop perfect for you-ou!_

_Ya feel like stayin' in and relaxing (and relaxing)  
All your favorite pets, it's a wi-i-in!_

Russel turned to see Madison sitting in a chair next to the small pet door. She was leaning back and snoozing. Russel then got out his clip board and turned to the crates of quiet toys and squeaky toys.

_Jump around (Jump around)!  
Rock out (Rock out!)!  
With Littlest Pet Shop  
Scream and shout!_

Pepper suddenly dived into the crate of soft, silent toys. Sunil, however, dived into the crate of squeaky toys. The crate tipped over and spilled squeaky toys all over the place. Russel threw down his clip board and shouted out loud in anguish.

_So get up (and run!)  
Have a ball (a ball!)!  
Who ya wanna' be? IT'S YOUR CALL!_

Pepper popped out of the other crate and laughed at the expression on Russel's face. She laughed so hard that she fell backwards and out of the crate.

_Who are you?  
Watcha' wanna do?  
There's a Littlest Pet Shop perfect for you!_

Sunil stood up and shook the dizziness out of his head. He then marched over to Pepper.

_Who are you?  
Watcha' wanna do?  
There's a Littlest Pet Shop perfect for you-ou!_

_(End of song)_

Pepper stopped laughing when she saw that Sunil was standing over him, looking at her like she was a cobra. Pepper chuckled and held out the photograph. Sunil snatched it and quickly tore it to tiny pieces with his dexterous paws.

"What are you two doing!?" Russel shouted in distress.

"You ruined my hat, Sunil!" Zoe barked angrily as she ran over to them.

Minka followed after Zoe, still munching away on cherries. "Mmm! Your hats are delicious, Zoe!" she chuckled, spraying Zoe with cherry juice.

"Eww! Minka!" Zoe said.

Vinnie stumbled over to the group, being led on by Penny Ling.

"Woah. . .round and round and round. . ." Vinnie slurred as his eyes swirled.

"Oh dear," Penny Ling said as she held Vinnie up with her arm.

Russel raised an eyebrow at Sunil, "What's going on around her anyway?" Russel then saw the pieces of torn up photograph and gasped, "AH! What a mess! Quit littering!"

Sunil's eyes widened, "But I - but she- and I- then we- I just. . ." Sunil spluttered, then he turned to see Pepper fiddling nervously with her tail, as if to keep any foul smells of guilt from squeezing out. Sunil sighed, "Fine, fine, I'm sorry."

Sunil bent down and gathered the scraps of photograph together into a ball. "In fact," Sunil said, then he threw the ball of paper down hard, which caused a huge cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Sunil was wearing his magician's hat and cloak, and he was wielding his magic wand mysteriously.

"I shall put on a _'I'm sorry I sent Penny Ling and Vinnie spinning like crazy and ruined Zoe's hat and knocked over the crate of squeaky toys' _magic show!"

Russel sighed as he tossed the last of the squeaky toys into the crate.

* * *

"We shoulda taken the train, man," 3DGB muttered.

Krishna led L-zard's crew through the sewers of Downtown City. He turned and hissed at 3D. "_I hate complainersssssss."_

"Give him a break, K-man!" Skink said, motioning with his lollipop, "Seriously, that turbulence stuff. . ._man!"_

Lemonface held her stomach as she slowly began to turn into Limeface again, "Oooooh! Don't remind me!"

Krishna hissed, "The cargo hold of that plane wasssss the only way to get here quickly. The next fragment issssss sssssomewhere in thissssss ccccccity."

"So we had to get here ASAP, crew!" L-zard said as he walked backwards behind Krishna, "What a little rocky-road compared to the sweet right in store for us, ya know what I'm saying, yo?!"

The rest of the crew nodded and muttered their acceptance.

Suddenly, Krishna stopped dead in his track. L-zard bumped into him and stumbled. His yellow sun glasses fell off, and he scrambled to pick them up and clean them off.

"What's the hold up, Kris my man?" he asked.

Krishna looked up through a storm drain and tasted the air. Then his tongue stroked the shards around his neck. "We're here," he said, "Up there, nearby, isssss the next sssssshar-" Krishna's eyes widened as the shards around his neck shone with a greater intensity. "No. . .it'ssss the cccccenter pieccccce! Onccccce we have it, it'll be ssssso eassssy to claim the resssst."

Krishna jumped up to the storm drain and hissed back, "Ssssstay down there. I mussst plan thissss out. We mussssst ssssecure the ccccenter piece of the Sssssstar of Dharma!"

* * *

"And now!" Sunil declared as he waved his wand. He taped a bowl of water three times and looked into it. "Hmmm. . ." he said, then he smiled and said, "I would like a volunteer from the audience!" Sunil pointed to Pepper, "How about you, miss?"

Pepper looked around nervously, and walked up to the raised stage platform in front of the window where Sunil had his stuff set up.

"Look into the bowl of visions," Sunil said mysteriously, "Tell me. . .what do you see?"

Pepper looked into the bowl and shrugged, "Huh? Nothing really, just my reflect-"

_WOOSH!_

Pepper was hit in the face by a huge cloud of steam. Everyone else laughed as Pepper stood in shock, moisture dripping down from her soggy facial fur.

"This is-!" Pepper began, but then she stopped and chuckled, "Kinda funny, actually," Then she became angry and shouted, "But this is supposed to be a magic show! It's not supposed to be funny! I'm the comedian, remember!"

Sunil smirked, "Whoa, Pepper, feeling threatened?"

Pepper shot a glare at Sunil and said, "No way! Huh! You're not that good of a magician? Who do you think you are? Harry Houdini?"

Sunil shook his head, "No. . ." then he smiled, "Better!"

Pepper smirked back and said, "Oh yeah? Well Houdini could take a hit to the stomach like nothing. Can you do that?"

Sunil thought for a moment. Then he noticed that all of the other pets were watching. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he chuckled nervously and said, "Oh sure. No problem."

Pepper nodded, "Alright, let me get my rubber chicken."

As Pepper left to get her toy, Vinnie leaned over to Russel, "Psst! Is that true about Houdini?"

Russel nodded, "Yeah. There's a famous story about how Houdini took a punch in the stomach."

"Really? What happened?"

"He died."

"Oh, well that's too bad- WHAT!?"

Vinnie shot up and zoomed straight to Sunil to hug him tight.

"No! Don't do it, Sunil! You're too young to die!" Vinnie shouted while crying slightly.

"Vinnie! Get off me! I'm not gonna die! Cut it out!" Sunil shouted as he tried to push Vinnie off of him.

Pepper walked over and whacked Vinnie in the head with her rubber chicken.

"Ow!" Vinnie shouted as he let Sunil go and rubbed his head, "What was that for?"

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Einstein!" Pepper said, "It's a rubber chicken, not a brass knuckle!"

Vinnie sat down grumpily, "Well, I guess that's alright. Just go easy on him."

Sunil took a deep breath as he stood up straight, his arms at his sides. He made his stomach as tense as possible as Pepper approached him with the rubber chicken.

"On _my_ three!" Sunil said quickly as Pepper drew back the toy. Pepper rolled her eyes and nodded.

Suddenly, there was the sound of bongos. Everyone turned to see Minka in the corner playing the bongos dramatically. She smiled and said, "Oh, don't mind me! I'm just setting the ambiance!"

Sunil closed his eyes and counted as the bongo beat made his heart race, "One. . .two. . .three-."

_WHACK!_

* * *

Mrs. Twombly flipped through the newspaper until she got to an interesting story.

"Hmmm. . .customs officer for a flight from Hollywood to Downtown City found hypnotized in cargo hold. . .when the man was awakened, he had no memory of the last 10 hours. . ." Mrs. Twombly read, "Hmmm. . .I wonder if Mr. Baxter was the pilot during that flight?"

Mrs. Twombly put down her newspaper, and looked at the olive green cobra dangling upside-down in front of her. The cobra's hypnotic eyes bored into her own. He mouth fell open as her glasses fell of her face. Not even her farsightedness could counteract the evil spell. Mrs. Twombly fell back into the chair and stared into space, her eyes glazed over and cloudy.

Krishna hissed with pride as he unwrapped his tail from light above him. He landed with a plop on the counter and slithered over to the pet door. Pushing it open, he hissed long and quiet. That was the signal L-zard's crew was waiting for. Krishan drew his head back in a watched as the lizards quickly scurried in and gathered around Krishna.

"Alright, Kris my man," L-zard said in a whisper, "Where's the piece of ice at?"

Krishna hissed excitedly an pointed towards the Day Camp area. "There. . ." he said.

* * *

"Uh. . .Sunil? Hellooooooo!" Pepper said while waving a paw in the mongoose's face.

"Oh dear! What did you do?!" Penny Ling gasped, beginning to panic.

Sunil was standing still, his face turning a little pale with a pained expression on it.

"Maybe we should wake up Madison?" Vinnie suggested, his face turning pale as well as he watched his friend stand in apparent agony.

"NO!" Zoe gasped, "Whatever's wrong with Sunil, that girl would probably make it worse!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Look! He's moving!" Minka shouted while jumping up and down and pointing.

Indeed, Sunil was moving. He was moving his paws to his stomach, although his facial expression didn't change.

"Uh, Sunil? You gonna be alright?" Pepper asked gingerly.

Now Sunil was gently pushing his stomach with his paws. His eyes began to widen a bit as his mouth opened slowly.

"Uh-oh," Russel said.

Vinnie grabbed Russel and shook him, "What? What is it? What's wrong with him? Is it bad? Is it terrible?"

Russel pushed the gecko back and said, "No, no. It's. . .well. . .gross. . ."

And then, as if on cue, Sunil threw up.

Zoe screamed and fainted while everyone else gave a cry of "ewwww!"

But then. . .light!

Everyone stepped back when the object gained a glow that rivaled the stars. Even Zoe overcame her fainting spell to see the magnificent blueish light that had somehow come out of Sunil's stomach.

Sunil fell to his knees, his eyes locked onto the jagged crystal. He had long forgotten about it, and Pepper's prank had caused him to forget about the dream he had received. But now, it was there, right there in front of him. There was no ignoring it any longer.

The other six pets all looked in shock and surprise at the glittering object that stood out against the bile and vomit it rested in.

"Ooooh! Shiny!" Minka said, but then she pulled a wry face and said, "Ew! But still gross!"

Sunil stared in terror at the shinning blue crystal on the ground in front of him. He couldn't bleieve this. One minute he was performing a magic show, the next minute he had been thrown a challenge he was too proud to turn down, and then. . .

Sunil closed his eyes and let out a trembling sigh. This was it. He should've know this day would come. Sunil opened his eyes and picked up the object by the silver chain. The artifact was glowing, apparently burning off the germs and grossness that was forced up along with it. Sunil placed the object around his neck, and then looked at all his friends with a serious expression.

"I. . .have a bit of a story to tell you. . .about this. . ." Sunil held the crystal in his paws and looked at it, "The Star of Dharma. . ."


	3. Scene 3: Pet Shop Brawl

"Kick it!" a voice shouted.

_(Cue "The Chemical Brothers - Believe (Extended Mix)")_

The pet door was suddenly kicked off of its hinges and skidded across the floor and over to the pets.

"Take 'em, crew!"

Like a stampede of cattle, nine tough looking lizards charged into the Day Camp Area. Before they knew it, the Littlest Pet Shop pets were being pounced upon by them.

Lemonface was on Zoe Trent's back and savagely pulling her beret over her eyes. Zoe howled in fear as she ran around blind. 3DGB could empathize with Zoe perfectly, because when he went to pin down Penny Ling, she quickly overpowered him and pulled down his hat over his eyes. He fought to free himself, but Penny Ling, being a tough little panda, was far too strong for him. Angry beyond comprehension, Penny Ling growled as she forced the light green lizard down beneath his plaid hat.

Fish Sauce wasn't doing too good either. Perhaps the fact that he only had one eye caused him to miss the fact that he was attempting to take down a spiky hedgehog. Russel, much like the other pets, didn't have a clue what was going on. However, instincts told him to curl up into his ball and roll. Fish Sauce roared out in pain and scrambled backwards with spines in his arms. Russel unrolled and smirked at him. Fish Sauce growled and pulled the spines out of his arms. He then narrowed his one eye and cracked his knuckles. Russel gulped and quickly rolled away with Fish Sauce hot on his tail.

Skink and Minka rolled across the floor in rough and tumble wrestling match. Minka let out an angry screech and tossed Skink off of her. Skink landed on his feet and eyed Minka contemptuously, still sucking on his lollipop.

"Emergency comb!" Minka shouted, suddenly wielding the mangled shiny yellow comb like a sword.

"Hmmph!" Skink said as he reached into his huge, bushy black Afro and pulled out a large pinwheel lollipop. Then the two of them went at it.

Bearded Lady pounced at Pepper, but was instantly knocked back by a shot of spray from Pepper's tail.

"Aha!" Pepper said triumphantly, still holding her tail at the ready, "You ain't got nothing on me, Mister!"

Bearded Lady sat up straight as her eyes burned with rage. "I'm not a Mister! I'M A LADY!" she screamed as she pounced at Pepper again. Pepper soon realized after giving her tail another squeeze that Bearded Lady was now suddenly immune to her stink. But she stopped wondering why after she was forcefully knocked down.

Sunil, still wearing his magician outfit, backed up nervously, shaking like a leaf as Forky, Lazy Susan, and Ted Dancing.

"Yo, the weasel gots the ice!" Lazy Susan said, snapping her fingers in Sunil's direction.

"Well then, let's grab it and go!" Ted said as he held out his muscular arms.

Forky folded his arms, "Huh. Look at this wimp. I'm pretty sure he'll just give it to us and-."

**_KABONG!_**

Susan and Ted turned around fast to see Forky get taken out by a cat holding a ukulele. The cat said to them nonchalantly, "Yeah, you might wanna put this into your long term memory. Picking on my friends is kind of a bad idea. . ."

Just as they were wondering where the heck this strange cat with sprinkles on her head came from, their question was answered when out of an inconspicuous hole in the wall ran an insane looking bunny holding a pastry bag. Her ears twisted up together and her left foot tapped like crazy as she squeezed the pastry bag, sending pink frosting flying at them.

"Taste some tasty-wasty frosting of justly-just-justice you meanie-bobeanies!" she shouted at Susan and Ted as they were coated in the sticky frosting.

During all this, Vinnie was rolling across the floor as he struggled with his own opponent. Eventually Vinnie was pinned down and was forced to look his enemy straight in the eyes.

"L-zard?!" Vinnie gasped.

_(Record Scratch stops music)_

L-zard blinked and lifted up his sunglasses to get a better look at the gecko he had pinned down. "Yo! Vinnie, my man! What you doing here?"

Vinnie pushed L-zard off of him and got up. He then angrily prodded L-zard in the chest with his finger and said, "'What am_ I_ doing here'? What are you doing here?! Why are all of you beating my friends up like this?!"

L-zard gulped and started to sweat. "Uh. . .well. . .it's like this, bro. Ya see-."

"Lesssss talking, more hitting!"

_(Resume music)_

Vinnie turned just in time to be hit on the side by Krishna's tail. The hit had so much force that it sent Vinnie clear across the Day Care Area and into the cabinet below the TV. The cabinet doors opened and Vinnie was buried beneath an avalanche of video tapes and DVD cases.

Everyone instantly stopped their brawling and stared at the olive green cobra. Krishna hissed, his tongue tasting the air, and he turned to see Sunil the Mongoose Magician, wearing the center piece of the Star of Dharma around his neck.

"Mongoosssssssssse. . ." Krishna hissed with pure hatred.

Sunil's entire mood suddenly changed. He dropped down on all fours as he locked his eyes on Krishna. "Cobra. . ." Sunil growled as he was engulfed with a feeling of pure loathing; mind, body, and soul.

Everyone was silent as the pair began circling around the area, sizing each other up. Normally he would wait longer to strike, but the center shard was too tempting for Krishna, and he quickly shot forward at Sunil. The blue mongoose jumped and stomped on Krishna's tail. He then grabbed the snake and swung him around twice, letting him go like an athlete throwing a hammer. Krishna slammed into wall and slid down it to the ground. Sunil hissed and spit with pure animal instinct as he ran in to attack. Krishna quickly flicked his tail at Sunil, whipping him in the face. Sunil stopped and brought his paws up to his face. Krishna used this chance to spring at Sunil with his fangs bared. Sunil could see Krishna attacking, so he grabbed his top hat and threw it. Krishna's world went dark as his body was carried into the hat from the momentum of his strike.

The cobra rolled out of the hat just as Sunil grabbed him by his neck. Krishna struck wildly, and ended up catching Sunil's cloak in his mouth. Krishna pulled hard, and Sunil felt himself getting strangled. Sunil let go of Krishna, but the cobra continued to pull his cloak tighter. Sunil untied the string that tied the cloak around his neck, causing both himself and Krishna to fall backwards.

Krishna spat out the cloak. He glared hatred at the blue mongoose. "Mongoossssssssse were born to kill cobrassssssss," he hissed.

Sunil had dropped down on all fours and growled lowly, waiting for Krishna to make his next move.

"Letsssssss try ssssssssomething elsssssse," Krishna said, and then he shot to the left, catching Buttercream Sundae within his tight coils. "Delicccccccious rabbbit!" Krishna hissed evilly, licking his lips.

Everyone in the room gasped in shock. Sunil was instantly snapped out of his blood-wrath. For once, Buttercream was at a loss for words. Her teeth were chattering and her eyes were wide as she looked around desperately.

"A trade," Krishna said as his poisonous fangs hovered close to Buttercream's neck, "The cccccenter sssssshard, for this rabbit who I assssssssume is your friend."

The Littlest Pet Shop pets were fearful beyond words as they saw the horror show happen before their eyes. Even L-zard and his crew were in shock by what was happening. Sugar Sprinkles looked as if she had been turned to stone. Her moth hung slightly open a bit, and she couldn't look away from Buttercream's terrified expression.

Sunil shakily placed a paw over the shard around his neck. He looked around nervously, hoping for some sort of salvation. And then he spotted his magic wand on the floor next to him. The crazy idea popped into his head, and something inside told him to go with it. Sunil slowly picked the magic wand up.

"What are you doing?" Krishna inquired.

Sunil raised the wand.

"You'er joking," Krishna said, "You're kidding right."

Sunil closed his eyes, and the shard around his neck began to glow.

"What?" Krishna gasped.

Sunil swung the wand down hard.

"NO-"

_**POOOOOOOOF!**_

_(End of music)_

The entire room was filled with light blue smoke. It soon cleared, and the pets stood alone in the room. Krishna and L-zard's crew were gone._  
_

Sunil opened his eyes and looked around. He gasped, "I did it. . .I actually did it! I made them all disappear! Aha!" Sunil cheered and jumped for joy.

The other pets all quickly gathered around Sunil to congratulate him.

"Whoa. . .and we all thought the Switcheroo was incredible," Minka gasped as she scratched her back with the emergency comb.

Zoe huffed as she tried to bend her beret back into shape with her paws, "Well, you could've done that a little soon. And my poor hair!"

"I'll fix it!" Minka shouted as she quickly went to work on Zoe's hair with the bent emergency comb.

"No! Stop it! Minka!" Zoe shouted as everyone else laughed.

"Hang on, where's Buttercream?" Penny Ling asked. Everyone turned to see Buttercream wasn't there.

"Uhhh. . ." Russel said as he pointed to the hole in the wall leading to the sweet shop. Sugar Sprinkles was walking through it, carrying her trembling rabbit friend on her back. The cat turned around briefly and gave a nasty hiss and a deathly glare that would have put Scout Kerry to shame. And with that, she left.

"Well that was a little rude," Zoe remarked.

"For once, Zoe, you're right," Pepper said, "We weren't the ones who tried to eat her."

"What do you mean, 'for once' I'm right?" Zoe asked huffily.

"Anywho," Pepper said, and she gave a little smile at her joke. When no one laughed, she pointed at the center shard hanging from Sunil's neck, "So, that star thingy. _That_'s where all your magic came from! All those tricks, those psychic powers, that Switcheroo thing. It all came from your stomach!" Pepper snorted with laughter at her second joke, but then got serious quickly and said, "Would you mind telling us about this magical thingy that apparently has made us all targets for evil cobras and insane lizards?"

At the mention of the word lizards, Sunil's eyes widened in realization, "Oh my gosh! Vinnie!"

As if on cue, Vinnie burst out of the pile of visual media and looked around, throwing punches angrily. "Alright! Where are they? I'll take 'em all on! Those lousy traitors! I'll take Forky throw him in Lemonface's face! I'll send Lazy Susan spinning! I'll grab Bearded Lady by her beard and throw her at Ted. Then I'll cream Fish Sauce, and then hit 3DGB so hard that he won't be able to see straight! Then I'll sow Skink how much he stinks! And then L-zard, oh boy, L-zard! I'm gonna take his tail and shove it-"

Vinnie stopped when he realized that L-zard's crew was all gone. "Huh? Where they'd all go?"

"Houdini here made them all disappear," Pepper said as she nudged Sunil in the side.

"Disappear?" Vinnie said, and he looked around nervously, "But. . .to where?"


End file.
